


A Nice Person

by aikazu



Category: Gintama
Genre: I tried to put as much fluff as I could, M/M, really short, some habits from toshi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikazu/pseuds/aikazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr request.</p><p>This time it was about Hijikata playing video games and gintoki interrupting him, and the fluff starts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Person

**Author's Note:**

> I am assuming the reason Hijikata was playing video games was because he had some habits from Toshi left in him...

The shinsengumi vice chief, Hijikata Toushirou, hasn’t left his room today. After what everyone heard from Yamazaki, no one dares to go near his room.

“Danna, what are you doing here? I though you already left” Sougo asked as he spots gintoki still in their headquarter. He smirked, “Oh, don’t tell me you are looking for Hijikata-san?”

“You know, Gin-san is a good person, the goodness of my heart doesn’t alow me to go without greeting him, despite how annoying he might be” he made an excuse, “so, if you understand would you tell Gin-san where that bastard is right now?”

Sougo smirked, “I see, well Hijkata-san didn’t leave his room today, so you should be able to find him there” he waved his hand as he walked away

“Annoying brat…” Gintoki mumbled as he scratched his head in embarrassment

Hijikata was still playing his game in the room and he was about to make a perfect combo when the door slide open and distracted him.

“YAMAZA-….” Hijikata was ready to yell at the intruder, but he was surprised when he saw the man who just entered the room

“Yoo..” Gintoki spoke

“What are you doing in my room bastard?” Hijikata asked with angry expression

“Why are you being mean to Gin-san who was kind-hearted enough to come see you?” Gintoki sighed

“No one asked you to!”

“You really are in a bad mood” Gintoki said walking toward Hijikata

“And who’s fault is-….” before he could continue his sentence, gintoki closed the distance between them as their lips connected

As Gintoki pulled back, Hijikata was blushing, unable to say anything.

“Stop sulking, I only came to say hi” gintoki waved as he walked out of the room

As he closed the door, Gintoki leaned against it with his hand covering his mouth

“What have I done…” he mumbled, his face bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have a lot of fluff without making them out of characters hopefully.


End file.
